baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare Tormentor
The Nightmare Tormentor is a creepy and distorted version of It's a Bully from Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He only appears when the game becomes heavily corrupted via hacking It's a Bully's coding and crashing the game. Appearance The Nightmare Tormentor appears to be It's a Bully, but with a red sphere for a body, no feet, legs that appear to look like shredded paper at the bottom, and claws sticking out of his hands, with blood soaking them. His head appears to be the unused version of It's a Bully's head (PlaceFace), but it has a frown instead of the original version smile, the eyes are pitch black with red pupils, and the colour of the face appears more pale than usual. There also appears to be Japanese text in red, which reads, "悪夢苦しめる" ("Nightmare Tormentor" in English). Voice His voice is a text to speech voice, speaking in Japanese, with a Vibrato effect, and very distorted. It also appears to have the same echo and reverb effect as It's a Bully. Mechanics The Nightmare Tormentor will take the place of It's a Bully. He will stand in a random place in the halls and will not let the player through unless they give him a corrupted version of an item that can be found if Corrupted_Data211249 drops one during gameplay. He will take any item that is bad or corrupted, (i.e. RSODA, Brown Slop, Nickel, Lethergy Flavoured Dreary Bar, etc.), and he'll let you pass. If you give him a non-corrupted item (i.e. Energy Flavoured Zesty Bar, Quarter, Yellow Door Lock, etc.), he will take it and won't give it back as he pretty much destroyed it. If you were to use Safety Scissors on him or any other weapon that causes harm (i.e. A Slingshot or any gun) he will get mad and switch into Nightmare Mode. This means that you've only got 7 seconds until he comes after you and ends your game with a terrifiying jumpscare. Instead of the usual screech sound, it will play a louder version, followed by a loud scream, which cuts off after a second. If you don't run away after 7 seconds is up or you escape too late, then he will follow you and end your game like mention above. There a very rare occurance (a 30% chance) that if you use BSODA on him or give him BSODA, he will change to look almost like his former self. His face will change to look like the original PlaceFace, his torso will change back to orange, and his hand will no longer have claws and no longer have blood. The Japanese text will be replaced with the words, "Goodbye" in its original colour. As soon as he changes, he will speak in his original voice and thank you for saving him. He will then dissappear temporarily and will appear in a new spot. Quotes (in Japanese w/ Translation) "お前のその忌まわし''い治療をよこせ!" (in English, "Give me that horrid treat 'of yours!") "呪われた物を渡してくれ" (in English, "You better hand me ''something cursed!") "それをよこせ、そのアイテムは私のものだ!" (in English, "GIVE ME THAT, THAT ITEM '''''BELONGS TO ME!") "寛大な、ハのおか''げで!何もありがとう!" (in English, "Thanks for the generous- HA! THANKS 'FOR NOTHING!") "何。！あなたは何を意味する項目はありません?!?!まあ、それから私はあなたを通過させることはできません取得!' *evil laughter*" (in English, "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO ITEMS?!?! WELL, THEN I GET I 'WON'T LET YOU PASS!' *evil laughter*) "このゴミは何だ?私はあなたの魂の食べ物を望んでいない!" (in English, "What's this garbage. I don't 'want' 'your soul food!" "ぐふ！呪われたものを顔から出して!" (in English, "Ugh! Get that non-cursed thing out of ''my face!") "痛い！どうして俺を切るんだ!今、あなたはそれを得るつもりだ''!" (in English, "Ouch! HOW DARE YOU CUT ME WITH THAT! NOW YOU'RE ''GOING TO GET IT!" "What the, you saved me?! Well, I guess... Thank you for saving me. Goodbye, and thanks for the generous '''''assention." (No need to be translated, as it's already in English) Quotes (when in Nightmare Mode w/ Translation) "私はあなたがそれをしなかったことを''望むようにするつもりです!" (in English, "I'm gonna make you wish 'you didn't do that!" "逃げられるが隠れることはできない!" (in English, "You can run, but ''you can't hide!") "どこにいるんだ、パンク!" (in English, "Where are you, '''''punk!") "そこには、申し訳ありませんが小''さなフリーク!" (In English, "There you are, you sorry 'little freak!) "お前は俺の手で死ぬんだ!" (in English, "You will Quotes (When you get a Game Over) "私に武器を使わないように教'えるわ愚かな人間!" (in English, "That'll teach you not to use weapons on me. Foolish human!,) "あわや。。。良く見てきた" (in English, "Heh... I've 'seen better.") "哀れだな-*loud buzz* Please save me, I'm sorry for Bullying you ''before''!" (first part in English, "You pathetic-") "私は私がやったことのために上司が私の誇りになると思います。たぶんそうじゃないです。。。" (in English, "I hope the Boss will be proud of me for what I've done. ''Probably not...") Sounds ( ) Scream from the Files In Game Gallery Nightmare Tormentor.png|Nightmare Tormentor as he appears in-game '(Normal Form) Nightmare_Tormentor_NightmareMode.png|Nightmare Tormentor as he appears in-game (Nightmare Mode) Nightmare Tormentor Lunge.png|Nightmare Tormentor when he jumps at you. Nightmare_Tormentor_Jumpscare.gif|Nightmare Tormentor's Creepy Jumpscare (when he catches you) Nightmare_Tormentor_Poster.png|Nightmare Tormentor's Portrait as seen in the Detention Room. Restored_Bully.png|Nightmare Tormentor turning back into It's a Bully when you use BSODA on him. (30% chance this will happen) IDK what to say.jpg|Nightmare Tormentor blocking one of the hallways Trivia * The reason why Nightmare Tormentor speaks in Japanese is so that player who doesn’t know or doesn’t speak Japanese won't be able to understand him. * The Jumpscare animation was done using Paint.NET and PHOTOMOSH. * His sprite when he jumps at you is based on Horrortime's sprite when she jumps at you. * The concept of Nightmare Tormentor returning to his original uncorrupted form and ascending is based on . .-. .. .-.. .CORROMPIDO1657159970. * Nightmare Tormentor is based on Corrupted_Data211249 and This is a Taker. * There are rumours that if you use RSODA on him, he will say, "どうして俺にあんな RSODA を投げるんだ!今、''あなたは苦しむもの!" ("How dare you throw that RSODA at me! Now, you 'shall suffer!'''") It's unknown if this rumour is true. Category:Twisted Corruption Category:Characters Category:Cgi Category:It's a Bully variants Category:Jbubler approved pages Category:Gustavo201209 quality approved